


Do You Want To Hurl A Snowman?

by trudarling



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Jack decide to engage in a friendly snowball fight with Kristoff and Anna but as the game progresses, competition becomes really tough. After all, what are your chances of winning against two people who have power over snow and ice. That was, until Kristoff and Anna think up of the unspeakable move that might just be the key to their victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Hurl A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a one-shot I did based on a prompt that was sent to me that's about a snowball fight between Kristoff and Anna v.s. Jack Frost and Elsa with the appearance of Olaf. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you guys enjoy reading this as well! :)

"Great, now we’re going to be drowned in a blanket of snow soon!" Anna said with worry as snowballs flew above her and Kristoff’s fort. 

"What do you expect, both of them know their way around snow  _pretty well_.” Kristoff told Anna

It was the first day of winter and a good day to celebrate it is by playing in the snow, of course! Children were making snowmen, snow angels and some are even in snowball fights which brings us to Elsa’s brilliant idea to pair up with Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and engage in a snowball fight with no other than her sister and the Ice Master of the kingdom. 

"I guess we have won on unanimous decision." Jack said, "Am I right everyone?" he asked loudly to the people around them, but everyone else still carried on with their own businesses.

"I guess they agree with us." Elsa said with a laugh, "Now Kristoff and Anna, why don’t you two come out clean here. We have the ice powers and you two don’t." she said once more, still laughing

"Not on my watch!" Anna said as she and Kristoff hurled a fairly huge snowball towards Jack and Elsa.

"Looks like that move isn’t effective at all." Elsa said as she froze the snowball, causing it to drop straight to the ground

"Take that!" Jack said as he used his staff to direct several snowballs into Kristoff and Anna’s side

"And what do you think are we supposed to do now?" Anna asked Kristoff, worried once again

"Now is the time for us to duck!" Kristoff said frantically as he crouched down, pulling Anna along with him

"Hello there!" a voice said from behind, causing Kristoff and Anna to be startled

"Olaf!" Anna said with relief, "A little help here. Elsa and Jack seem to be drowning us with snow."

"What are you doing throwing all the snow around?" Olaf asked curiously

"It’s called a snowball fight." Kristoff explained, "You know, you hurl snow shaped into small balls to your opponent and they do the same back. Whoever falls first loses. The last one standing wins."

"Speaking of which, Olaf is made of snow, remember!" Anna said, perking up

"Which gives me the idea of…" Kristoff added, slowly lifting Olaf up

"I think I know what you may be thinking of…" Olaf spoke, "But there has to be a better way than this.."

"Oh Olaf, relax…" Anna said with a laugh, "Trust us, you’ll land safely after we throw you across."

"C-careful now, wouldn’t want my nose to be damaged here." Olaf said

"On three!" Anna signalled, "One…two…"

"Or maybe you could just put me down…" Olaf told the two

"Nonsense snowman, you survived a fall back in the Northern Mountain when Marshmallow chased us off, you should survive this too." Kristoff reassured him

"Three!" Anna said, prompting Kristoff to throw Olaf across 

"GERONIMOOOO!" Olaf screamed as he flew across

"Snowman!" Jack screamed, "Freeze it or something!"

"That’s no ordinary snowman Jack, that’s Olaf for crying out loud!" Elsa said frantically

"Can’t you just freeze him?" Jack asked

"It does not work that way." Elsa told Jack 

"Then what do we do?" Jack asked frantically as well

"We catch him." Elsa said in a quick manner

As Olaf drew closer to Jack and Elsa, the two prepared to catch him and Olaf was met with open arms that were ready to shield him from being deformed as a result of a wrong landing. 

"Catch!" Elsa screamed with Olaf only inches away from them and with that, she and Jack jumped, successfully catching the talking snowman.

"Elsa! Jack!" Olaf said in relief, "Thanks!"

"No problem, Olaf." Jack said

"Okay Kristoff and Anna, this time, you win!" Elsa said with a laugh, "But next time, we will definitely be more prepared!"

"In fact, we’ll make sure Marshmallow joins us next time…" Jack said with a laugh

"Jack! You weren’t supposed to say that." Elsa said

"Nice game." Kristoff said as he and Anna walked closer to Elsa and Jack, giving the other man a fist bump

"Another game would be nice next time." Anna told her sister, "Just make sure not to bring Marshmallow." she added with a laugh

"And no hurling Olaf." Elsa told her, "I hope you heard that too, Kristoff." she added as she looked at Kristoff

"Absolutely." Kristoff said with a thumbs up

"How about we have some hot chocolate." Anna proposed

"Sure!" Kristoff perked up

"There’s no way we should pass up that opportunity!" Jack said with a smile

"Alright then, let’s return to the castle!" Elsa told the three

 


End file.
